Electrical Stimulation can be useful for treating a variety of conditions. Deep brain stimulation can be useful for treating, for example, Parkinson's disease, dystonia, essential tremor, chronic pain, Huntington's Disease, levodopa-induced dyskinesias and rigidity, bradykinesia, epilepsy and seizures, eating disorders, and mood disorders. Typically, a lead with a stimulating electrode at or near a tip of the lead provides the stimulation to target neurons in the brain. Magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”) or computerized tomography (“CT”) scans can provide a starting point for determining where the stimulating electrode should be positioned to provide the desired stimulus to the target neurons.
After the lead is implanted into a patient's brain, electrical stimulus current can be delivered through selected electrodes on the lead to stimulate target neurons in the brain. Typically, the electrodes are formed into rings disposed on a distal portion of the lead. The stimulus current projects from the ring electrodes equally in every direction. Because of the ring shape of these electrodes, the stimulus current cannot be directed to one or more specific positions around the ring electrode (e.g., on one or more sides, or points, around the lead). Consequently, undirected stimulation may result in unwanted stimulation of neighboring neural tissue, potentially resulting in undesired side effects.